The Last Hope/Transcript
(On the Dark Island, Garmadon and the Overlord are watching the Celestial Clock counting down.) Overlord: The clock is only hours away from finishing its countdown to the Final Battle between good and evil, Garmadon. Why so sad? Garmadon: Me? Sad? Ha! Nonsense. I couldn't be happier. It's just... Overlord: Lloyd? Garmadon: I still have to battle my son in order to transform Ninjago into my image. Overlord: Battle and defeat, if evil is to prevail. (Garmadon sadly leaves.) ---- (The Ninja are "practicing" their new powers on the shore of the Island.) Kai: Order up. Coconut cream pie. Served well done! (He uses his Fire on a coconut projectile. Everyone groans and laughs.) Zane: It is good to have our powers back. Jay: Yup, you're right. And since we've all been working on our witty quips to follow every cool thing we do, I'd say we got this final battle in the bag. Or should I say…(He signals Cole to launch another coconut.)...I'd be shocked if we lose! (He uses his Lightning on the coconut. He laughs as it explodes.) Wu: Enough! Are you trying to reveal our hidden location? Kai: Uh, sorry, Sensei. We were just practicing our cool new Elemental Blades. Jay: And our witty quips. Wu: Be wary of overconfidence, Ninja. While it is true your powers can defeat the Stone Army, only Lloyd alone has the power to defeat Garmadon. When it is all over, then we will see who laughs last. Ninja: Yes, Sensei. (In the distance, Dr. Julien is repairing the Falcon while Lloyd watches.) Julien: Every cog, every gear is important. If one piece is missing, or out of place, the invention won't work. (He closes the Falcon's panel.) Come now, little one. Time to fly. (The Falcon flies to the Ninja.) Wu: It is like you Ninja. You each serve very important roles, and are key parts to a magnificent fighting force. Cole: (Spotting a "coconut," unaware it's the Falcon) Eat dirt, scumbag! (He projected his Earth.) Zane: (Gasps and counters it with his Ice) That is not a coconut! Cole: Nice reflexes. (The Falcon squawks and lands on Zane's arm.) Zane: Good to have you back, old friend. Lloyd: If we're all gears, what if I'm the gear that doesn't work? What if I don't do my part? What if I can't defeat my father? Wu: What if there are no more "What-ifs"? The Final Battle is almost upon us. When that time comes, we will know the answer to what ifs whether we like it or not. Nya: I know you don't want to face your father, but there is no other choice. Misako: But perhaps there is. I used to think it was inevitable, but the I found this. (She shows them a scroll.) Cole: You mean Lloyd doesn't have to fight? This I gotta hear. Misako: The scrolls say that when the Helmet of Darkness is bequeathed to its rightful ruler, the Celestial Clock will count down to the activation of an unspeakable weapon. The first sign that the Final Battle between good and evil has begun. Kai: Did you just say "unspeakable weapon?" Jay: Uh, I'm still stuck on what "bequeathed" means. Cole: Go on, Misako. Don't let us interrupt you. How do we stop the Final Battle? Misako: There is nothing here that explains what would happen if the Helmet of Darkness is returned. Wu: Interesting. Remove the helmet, the clock starts. Put it back, the clock stops. Lloyd: And the Final Battle never starts. Jay: Bequeathed, anyone? Is anybody gonna help me out with that? Kai: (Ignoring Jay) Uh, that sounds great and all, and I know we have our new powers, but you expect us to get past his whole army of Stone Warriors and pluck the helmet off his head? Nya: My brother's right. They're good, but they're not that good. Misako: I know. And that is why I am going to do it. I'll just need a little help. (She calls the Ninja to the side.) In order to get past their guards, we need to first get control... Wu: (To Lloyd) I'm sorry, Lloyd. This mission isn't for you. Lloyd: But I'm all powered up, I can help. Wu: We musn't let you and your father come face to face yet. We're trying to prevent the Final Battle, not welcome it. Lloyd: Yes, Sensei. ---- (At the Army's camp, the Army is building the Garmatron.) Kozu: To combat the Ninjas' new power, we have honored your request to step up defenses. Garmadon: Hehehe, I like what I see. (Laughs.) Overlord: Why build your forces, when all of your attention should be on completing the ultimate weapon? Garmadon: What good is an ultimate weapon if I'm not around to use it? Do not question my motives! Overlord: It is not your motives I question but your resolve. I fear you're hesitating as the hours count down to facing your son. So it is true. Garmadon: Never doubt my evil again! Not if you wish to remain my ally when I rule! (To the Stone Army) Get back to building the ultimate weapon! And do not stop until it is complete. Overlord: Yes. Now there is the Garmadon I am counting on. (The Army opens the gates to let in Misako, led by the Ninja disguised as Stone Warriors.) Misako: (Grunts) Unhand me, you fiends! (Kozu appears, sspeaking in foreign language.) Cole: (Whispering) Uh, what did he say? Kai: (Whispering) I don't know. Zane: (Whispering) I believe it is an ancient language. Cole: (Whispering) Well, somebody say something. (Normal volume) Uh, bada-bada, bing-bong! Kai: Cheep, cheep, chit-ta-ta-ta! Zane: Tick tock, tick tock. Jay: Bequeath, bequeath, bequeath! Kozu: Huh? Misako: That's right, you caught me. But I'll never tell you where our base is. And you won't hear another peep out of me, unless you take me to Garmadon. (Kozu growls and Misako is taken to Garmadon.) Garmadon: I said that I was not to be disturbed. Kozu: Forgive me, my lord, but we have a prisoner who knows the whereabouts of your son's rebel base. (Misako walks in.) Garmadon: Misako! Misako: It's been a while. Garmadon: I, uh….(Clears throat) Release her. Kozu: Yes, sir. (He cuts her rope and leaves.) Misako: Take off that silly helmet. Let me get a good look at you. Garmadon: If you don't mind, I'd rather not. ---- (Outside, the Ninja are working not on the Garmadon, but on their witty quips.) Zane: How about this? It's "ice" to see you. Jay: Uh, I don't know. I feel like you could do better. Cole: I swear I heard that before. Kai: Ugh. I feel like a clunky mule in this thing. (Kozu talks to them. Kai whispers.) Uh, is he talking to us? Zane: (Whispering) I think he wants us to get working. (Kozu shouts louder and points at the Garmatron. The Ninja runs away toward the Garmatron.) Jay: Bequeath, bequeath, bequeath! Zane: Tick tock, polly wock! Cole: Bing-bong! (The Ninja keep talking gibberish. Misako and Garmadon are still having their conversation.) Garmadon: So you know where our son is hiding, but I suspect you won't give him up that easily. (He grabs a sword.) I know you too well, Misako. Why did you allow yourself to get caught? Misako: Because I know you don't want to fight as much as Lloyd doesn't want to fight. Garmadon: Lloyd doesn't want to fight—uh, I mean, so Lloyd doesn't want to fight? (Laughs) Misako: If you're still the man I once loved, I know you'd never want to see him harmed. Garmadon: But it is foretold. It is our destiny. I don't care about him. I only cared about turning Ninjago into my own image. Misako: Then you're not the man I married. I should go. (She turns around.) Garmadon: No! Don't. (He takes his helmet off.) Misako, I may look different, and evil may now course through my veins, but I am still the man standing before you. (He puts the helmet on a mannequin's head.) I want you to rule by my side. ---- (The Ninja are forced to bring Dark Matter to the Garmatron.) Jay: Aw, man! No matter how many bad situations we get ourselves out of, we never seen to be able to escape chores! Cole: What is that thing? Zane: It must be the unspeakable weapon Misako was talking about. Cole: Look, guys. An elevator. Sweet. (Kozu stops them from going in.) Ah. Relax, relax. Forget it. Sheesh, what is wrong with these guys? Kai: I don't know about you, but that just looked like some sort of massive cannon. Zane: What do you suppose it's for? Jay: Oh, I don't know. How about to destroy us? (A Stone Scout attacks Cole.) Cole: Hey, why don't you bonk someone your own size, half-stack? (He kicks him off the platform.) That guy seriously had it coming. Ninja: Ninja, go! (They use their Spinjitzu to change into their gi.) Zane: At least we get to break the ice! (He uses Ice to make the floor slippery for the Army.) Kai: Haha. Nice one, Zane! Jay: Now you're cooking with gas. Or should I say, electricity! (He shocks a few Swordsmen with Lightning.) Going down? Cole: Save some lines for us, Jay. I wouldn't want us to bowl over the competition. (He uses a rope to swing in a crows of Scouts, but missed.) Oh, this is bad. This is really really—(He slams into some barrels.) Bad. Kai: Let's get Misako and get out of here! Ninja: Ninja, go! (They knock a few more Warriors off.) (Now with the helmet unsupervised, Misako takes the chance to steal it.) Garmadon: (Sighs) Misako, I'm glad you finally understand me. Not many people do, you see. (Misako sneaks toward his helmet. Garmadon groans.) Being evil these days is really unappreciated. But you...I always knew I could count on you. (Misako takes the helmet and the alarm rings.) Huh? You deceived me? Stop her! Zane: You got the helmet! Misako: And you got spotted! Jay: Cole gave us away. Cole: All right, I've had a rough day. Can we stop laying blame, and focus on what's in front of us? Kai: (Hearing rumbling behind them) Maybe we should worry about what's behind us. Garmadon: (On the Samurai Mech.) Cut them down to size. (He laughs and swings a sword at them.) Misako: If we do not return the helmet before the clock strikes zero, we won't be able to prevent the final battle. Jay: Don't worry, I'm on top of it! Yah, whooo! (He jumps, but the Mech throws him up. Jay screams as he's being slammed on the ground.) Oh, maybe not. Ugh. Cole: Didn't mama ever teach him the bigger they are, the harder they fall? (Cole uses his Earth, but Garmadon deflected the rocks.) Oh, apparently she did. Kai: (Uses his Fire but the mech is not flammable) Oh, great. Garmadon: Bye, bye! Kai: Ugh, well, we better think of something fast, because...I'm out of lines! Hey! (Nya, piloting the Earth Driller, arrives and saves them.) Jay: Whoa, it's Nya! Nya: (Trips Garmadon, buying them some time) Hey, guys! Jay: How did you know we needed you? Nya: Look up. (She points to the Falcon.) Get in! Hang on. (She digs underground.) Garmadon: Don't just stand there! Get them! Overlord: You fool! You let them get away with the helmet? Don't you realize if they put it on, they will control the Army? Garmadon: I'll see to it personally. It's my turn. Jay: Heh, cool hat. I wonder if it'll make me look more menacing. (He puts it on.) Nya: Is that really wise? If that helmet turns you evil, we're kicking you out. Jay: Uh, is that possible? Uh, it's probably got Garmadon cooties anyway. Wu: (On the screen) Did we get the helmet? Nya: We did, and we're all accounted for. Wu: Then let's rendezvous at the clock. Jay: It's so dark in here. One of these have got to be a light switch. (He presses a few buttons and screams when he sees a swordsman.) Kai: Uh, sis, can we go any faster? Nya: We're going as fast as we can. Cole: We're definitely not going fast enough. Nya: Okay. (They go underground.) Jay: We're losing them! Kai: Whoo-hoo! Zane: Excellent. Nya: Awesome! Zane: (Realizing Garmadon still has his mech) Uh, oops. Garmadon: You won't get away from me again, Misako. Nya: Hang on! Have we lost him? Kai: Not quite! (Everyone screams as they're thrown onto a tree.) Nya: (Trying to break the glass.) Ugh! It's stuck! (Garmadon grabs them.) Cole: I think I'm gonna be sick. Garmadon: I finally have you Ninja in the palm of my hand. (He laughs.) Lloyd: Let them go! (He shoots the mech with Energy.) Jay: Ow! Nya: Lloyd, be careful. (Garmadon gets out of his broken mech, too weak to fight back.) Jay: Holy cannoli, Lloyd and Garmadon in a face-off! Take the shot, Lloyd! Cole: He's vulnerable! Zane: Do not hesitate! Kai: Strike now! (Garmadon coughs.) Lloyd: I'm sorry, Father. You leave me no choice. It is our destiny. (He makes an Energy ball but doesn't fire.) Jay: No! What is he doing? Misako: They're coming. (Garmadon laughs.) Misako: Lloyd, we need to move! Nya: The clock is not too far from here. Lloyd: Okay! Nya: Better hop in, Lloyd. Lloyd: (Jumping in) Go! (The Ninja leave as Garmadon wathes them escape.) ---- (The Ninja arrive at the clock.) Nya: Wow. This clock is a mechanical masterpiece. Misako: You're welcome to dismantle it once we stop it. Jay: There's only a couple minutes left! Misako: Everyone, look for the helmet's perch! It could be anywhere. Wu: You don't know how to return the helmet? Misako: It has a resting place somewhere. (She places the helmet.) Oh, that didn't work. Maybe here. Zane: Perhaps I found the perch! Ugh, no. Wrong place. Jay: Oh, what about here? Wu: Could this be the place? (Kozu pushes him.) Oof! Kai: No! Kozu: There's only thirty seconds left. I believe it's time to die—(A pole pushes the helmet away.) No! Misako: Get the helmet! Cole: Right! (He gets it, but drops it.) Misako: Ah! The helmet's perch! Wu: There's only ten seconds left! Misako: I'll get it. (A Warrior tries to stop her but Wu kicks him.) Wu: Hurry, Misako! Misako: Okay! (She puts the helmet on the perch, and the clock stops.) Kozu: No! Lloyd: Ah! It worked! Nya: We did it! (Everyone cheers and the Stone Army growls angrily, but the clock starts again, blaring a horn.) Wu: No. (Kozu laughs evilly.) Misako: The Horns of Destruction. We were too late. Garmadon: Overlord, what has happened? Overlord: It has started. Garmadon: (Sees a beam of light from the clock) What is that thing? (The Ninja try to fight but fell down a cliff. Nya screams as she's the only one up there.) Jay: Nya! Nya: Jay! Kai: Sis! (Kozu grabs Nya.) Jay: Let her go! Kozu: Or what? You will make a big splash? Cole: The ground! Jay: No, no! (They fall down in the Endless Sea.) Lloyd: This is all my fault. I should've taken the shot. Cole: We're all at fault, kid. It's just the way the cookie crumbled. Jay: Ah! Are you still making jokes? They have Nya, and you're making jokes? (Jay tackles him.) Cole: It was just a poor choice of words! Wu: (Just before Jay punches Cole) Enough! We have lost enough. We don't need to lose our focus. Kai: Forget focus. We have to get my sister. Misako: By the time we get back up there, they'll be gone. We will get your sister, but the clock has reached a zero and the Final Battle could start at any moment. We must head back to the Bounty to get prepared, so that next time, you will not hesitate. Wu: Come on, Lloyd. Let's go home. You will get your chance. ---- (Garmadon and the Overlord walk back to their camp.) Overlord: Behold, the ultimate weapon. I give you Garmatron! Garmadon: It's more beautiful than I could ever imagine! (Garmadon and the Overlord starts laughing.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2012 Category:Transcript Category:The Final Battle Category:Episodes